Keluarga Berantakan
by Labrador Retriever
Summary: Keseharian keluarga kecil Aomine yang 'cukup berantakan'. AoKise / Aomine x Kise.


Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya membuat ff ini atas dasar kesenangan semata untuk mengasup diri sendiri /uhuk

**~~~~**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah... burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya.. suasana tentram, aman dan..

"AOMINECCHI! ! !"

...tidak damai. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah rumah bedeng berwarna kuning stabilo ngejreng. Jadi, pagi-pagi buta ini sang nyonya(?) rumah sudah berteriak dengan suara 10 oktafnya. Sang suami yang diteriakkin itu hanya diam saja alias tidur sambil mengorok.

Lalu, bergeser kesamping ada dua malaikat kecil yang sedang tidur dengan damai tanpa memperdulikan suara ngorok sang ayah.

Aomine Ryouka, 4 tahun, laki-laki. Berambut _navy_ _blue_ dengan bola mata bulat besar dan kulitnya yang memang agak gelap sejak brojol. Khas Aomine sekali.

Aomine Ryouki, 9 bulan, laki-laki juga. Bayi kecil berambut kuning dengan pipi bulat nan lucu. Badannya agak bantet, ia cukup gemuk untuk ukuran bayi seusianya.

Ryouka memeluk sang adik bayi dengan tenaga berlebih, hampir menimpa Ryouki dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar. Sedangkan Aomine merentangkan tangannya dan tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memperdulikan tangannya mengenai kepala lembut anaknya.

Jangan lupa, celana motif polkadot milik Ryouki basah dan mengeluarkan bau pesing. Kise naik pitam.

Kise melepaskan tautan tangan Ryouka pada Ryouki, kemudian mengangkat bayi itu ke kamar mandi serta mengganti pampers dan celananya.

"Mamacchi..." panggil Ryouka yang sudah terbangun. Oke, kita tidak tahu kenapa Ryouka yang sangat identik dengan Aomine ini malah ikut-ikutan pakai _suffix_ -cchi milik Kise.

Kise menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Oh lihatlah anak sulungnya yang satu ini, ia memakai piyama berwarna biru tua senada dengan rambutnya. Tak lupa tangan mungilnya menggengam sebuah boneka lobster yang berukuran cukup besar, hadiah ulang tahun dari Aomine.

"Mau udang," katanya lagi.

"Tidak boleh. Udang itu tidak baik-_ssu_," jawab Kise ngeles. "Dan lagi, uang belanja sudah habis."

"Uangnya ada dimana?" tanya Ryouka polos, ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

Kise tersenyum manis. "Sama papacchimu_-ssu_."

Ryouka terdiam, padahal ia sangat suka udang -turunan dari Aomine sekali-. Kadang Kise menambahkan udang yang sudah dihaluskan ke nasinya.

Anak kecil itu berlari kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan sang mama dan adiknya. Kise cengo.

"PAPACCHIII!" **DUAGH** ia meloncat dan menjatuhkan diri diatas perut Aomine yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kise langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju TKP untuk melihat adegan tak berprikemanusiaan itu.

"Ohok..." Aomine nyaris muntah darah, mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ia makan semalam. Ryouka tidak ringan bruh, ia cukup bontet(?)

"Omaigat! Ryoukacchi!" komentar Kise datar, tidak sesuai dengan nada panik saat ia berbicara. Sepertinya ia santai-santai saja melihat suaminya tersiksa.

"Gyaahh! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Aomine jengah, baru juga ia memimpikan Mai-chan. Ini juga bau pesing darimana?

"Papacchi minta uang," Ryouka menjulurkan telapak tangannya, meminta uang.

"Hah? Buat apaan?" Aomine menguap, masih setengah sadar.

"Mau beli udang,"

Aomine _loading_, ia sangat sayang dengan anak sulungnya yang kebanyakan turunan darinya. Seperti duplikat dirinya saat kecil, rasanya tidak mungkin ia menolak keinginan putra kecilnya.

"Minta saja sama Kise." jawab Aomine kurang ajar. Pikirnya, uang belanja kan memang Kise yang pegang.

"Mamacchi culuh minta cama papacchi!" Ryouka mulai sebal. Aomine melirik malas pada Kise yang masih saja berdiri sambil tersenyum dengan nistanya. Tangannya bahkan masih memegang handuk kecil punya dede Ryouki.

"Oi, Kise! Uang belanja kau kemanakan?" Aomine mengangkat tubuh Ryouka dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

"Hehe," Kise cengengesan. "Ah! Ryoukicchi masih di kamar mandi-_ssu_!" mendadak ia panik mengingat sang anak bungsu masih ada di _bath tub_. Kise kembali lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

Aomine _sweatdrop_. Sesungguhnya kalau boleh jujur, Kise bukanlah sosok ibu yang baik -ngaca tolong bang-

"Ryouka mau udang.." rengek sang anak. Aomine mengelus surai lembut anaknya, dalam hati ia mengaku bahwa gajinya sudah habis untuk memborong majalah Mai-_chan_ serta minum-minum di diskotik. Beruntung Kise tidak tahu, kalau iya matilah kau Aomine Daiki.

Dengan secepat kilat Kise kembali kesini lagi sambil menggendong si bayi kuning yang kini sudah terbangun.

"Daaaa..." Ryouki berusaha menggapai kakaknya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Nah, Ryoukacchi," Kise mendekat ke kasur dimana sang anak sulung dan suami berada. "Bukankah Ryoukacchi punya uang? Yang di dompet." kata Kise mengingatkan. Tiba-tiba mata Ryouka berbinar, ia berlari ke keranjang mainannya, mengobrak-abrik sampai kebawah dan mengambil sebuah dompet kain berwarna biru dengan motif superman.

Aomine _sweatdrop_ -lagi-. Itukan isinya uang mainan dari kertas yang dibuat oleh Kise untuk mainan sang anak. Mana bisa dipakai untuk beli udang?

"Ryouka punya uangnya!" Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi dompetnya. "Papacchi belikan udangnya!" pintanya pada sang ayah. Aomine _facepalm_.

"Tapi itu—"

"Aominecchi belikan saja-_ssu_. Apa kau tidak sayang anak?"

Kise tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Daaaaa.. papa!"

Keluarga macam apa ini?

**~~~~**

"Wah~ apakah belanja kali ini menyenangkan?" Kise menyambut kepulangan suami dan anak sulungnya dengan ceria. Mereka baru pulang dari pasar -membeli udang-

"Tsk," Muka Aomine masam sekali, dengan terpaksa ia menarik uangnya di ATM. Aomine tidak rela gaji bulanannya kali ini dipakai untuk membeli udang, padahal itu adalah makanan favoritnya sejak dulu. Usut punya usut, ternyata seminggu lagi majalah Mai-_chan_ _limited edition_ akan terbit.

"Mou Aominecchi, jangan jutek begitu terus-_ssu_~" Kise bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Ryouka berlari menuju dapur sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi udang-udang yang cukup besar. Aomine dan Kise mengikutinya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha membuka pintu kulkas dan memasukkan kantong itu kedalamnya.

"Kata bu gulu halus dimacukkan ke kulkas bial udangcchi tidak kepanacan," ujar Ryouka polos. Kise langsung memeluk Ryouka erat dengan air mata imajinernya. "Huwaaa! Aominecchi tidakkah kau lihat? Anak kita sudah besar-_ssu_! Dia sudah mengerti!" kata Kise lebay.

"Hn,"

"Tapi didekat cini juga ada kecukaan papacchi," lanjut sang anak dengan watados. Aomine tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

"O-oi—"

"Apa itu?" Kise curiga. Ryouka kembali melanjutkan dengan wajah polosnya, "Papacchi punya banyak buku, papacchi cuka membaca—"

"Gyahh! Ryouka, diam!" Aomine mengacak surai biru tuanya dengan frustasi.

Kise mendelik, "Tidak baik membentak kepada anak sendiri-_ssu_!" katanya menghakimi. Aomine semakin frustasi.

"..papacchi cuka senyum-senyum cendili," Ryouka menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oi! Papa akan membelikan semua yang kau mau, asalkan jang—"

"Diam, Aominecchi!"

"Ada gambal nee-_san_ cantik cuma pakai baju kayak tante Momoi," Ryouka mengingat-ingat ketika dirinya dititipkan pada Momoi. Gadis pink itu tanpa ragu mengajaknya mandi bersama. Kira-kira begitulah.

KRIK KRIK

Aomine dapat merasakan aura hitam dibalik tubuh Kise.

"Aominecchi, aku tidak akan mau cari tahu dimana majalah nista itu-_ssu_," nada suara Kise merendah. Aomine menelan ludahnya. ".. tapi aku menunggu penjelasan."

Aomine langsung menggapai Kise, berusaha memeluk dan menenangkan tubuh ramping itu.

Kise menepisnya. "Aominecchi pembohong_-ssu_."

"Kise, ini tidak seper—"

"Diam!" bentak Kise murka. Aomine cengo, seumur-umur pernikahan mereka yang cukup(?) harmonis ini, mereka seringkali bertengkar karena majalah nista itu. Bukan masalah keuangan atau apa.

"Mamacchi!" Melihat ada aura berbeda dari tubuh sang mama, Ryouka ikutan memeluk -kaki- Kise. Berharap mamacchinya akan berhenti marah-marah.

"Aominecchi jelaskan, apa kau masih membaca majalah sialan itu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise datar. Ia mengabaikan sepasan tangan mungil yang melingkar di kakinya.

"I-Itu.. Itu hanya—" Aomine kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Faktanya, ia memang masih sering membaca majalah nista itu.

"Apa hah?" Kise menatap sok garang seperti kucing garong, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mamacchi! Huwaaaa!" Ryouka tiba-tiba menangis melihat orang tuanya bertengkar. Kise pun kembali ke dirinya yang lembut dan penyayang, ia berjongkok dan mengelus surai lembut Ryouka. Sedangkan Aomine, masih gelagapan memikirkan alasan logis untuk membohongi Kise.

"Ada apa, Ryoukacchi?" tanya Kise lembut.

"Mamacchi dan papacchi jangan beltengkal!"

"Oke," jawab Kise santai. "Kalau begitu apa boleh mamacchi gantian memarahi Ryouka? Gantiin papa." tawarnya sadis. Melampiaskan dendamnya kepada sang anak sulung, mentang-mentang mirip Aomine.

"Jangan! Mamacchi jangan!" Ryouka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak mau pantatnya dipukul oleh sang mama.

Aomine hanya memandangi adegan dramatis ala keluarga ini dengan muka juteknya. Padahal kemarin ia masih tidur bareng dan bermanja-manjaan dengan Kise. Masa iya hancur begitu saja hanya karena seonggok Mai-_chan_?

Ryouka menangis sesenggukan, Kise menjadi iba. Tidak seharusnya ia mengorbankan anak kecil seperti ini. "Aominecchi tanggung jawab-_ssu._" titah Kise absolut ala tetangga mereka yang berambut merah darah.

"Hah?" Aomine sewot, "Kok aku?" tanyanya bete. Memangnya ia ngapain sih dari tadi? Jelas-jelas Kise yang membuat anak mereka menangis -Kise yang memulai pertengkaran ini duluan-

"Aominecchi membuat anak kita menangis-_ssu_!"

"Itu karena kau, bodoh!" Aomine mulai mengumpat kata-kata kasar.

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau Aominecchi tidak seperti ini!" bela Kise.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu didepan Ryouka!" balas Aomine jengah. Mendengar namanya disebut, Ryouka kembali menangis.

"Jangan beltengkal! Hiks..." Ryouka menutup kedua mata dengan tangan mungilnya, tidak mau melihat orang tuanya bertengkar.

"Ryoukacchi 'kan saksi utamanya-_ssu_!"

Nahas nasib bocah kecil itu, orang tuanya tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang sedang menangis. Mereka malah melanjutkan pertengkaran unfaedah itu. Halah.

"Hah? Kau percaya omongan anak kecil?" sahut Aomine malas sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Justru omongan anak kecil itu paling akurat-_ssu_! Lagipula Aominecchi dari SMA memang suka baca begituan kan? Jangan bohong!" Kise ngomel-ngomel sambil melotot saking emosinya.

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang tidak!" Aomine ngeles.

Ryouka duduk di lantai, melihat perkelahian orang tuanya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan memilih untuk menyimak sambil menggigit jempol mungilnya.

"Halah! Aominecchi pembohong! Jelek! Mesum! Dekil!" hina Kise pada **suaminya sendiri** dengan sadis. Aomine pun tersulut emosi.

"Kuning jelek. Kuning berisik."

Iris madu Kise langsung berkaca-kaca dikatai kuning jelek dan berisik oleh Aomine.

Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kise orangnya memang seperti itu, ia akan sedih kalau ada yang mengatai dirinya. Padahal sendirinya suka ngatai orang, apalagi Aomine selaku korbannya tiap hari. Segala macam umpatan dan hinaan yang buruk sudah dilontarkannya pada sang suami ganguro tercinta.

"AOMINECCHI JAHAT!"

"Oi, Kis—"

"GAK MAU LIAT MUKA JELEK AOMINECCHI LAGI!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai ingin menangis. Aomine panik, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ia ingin mendekat tapi Kise langsung menjauh sampai ke pojok dan menangis dengan sangat dramatis.

"Oi Kise! Jangan berlebihan, bego!" Aomine mulai jengah melihat kelebayan seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Aominecchi jahat! Aku tidak mau bicara lagi padamu!" Dari pojok sana, Kise masih melotot sok galak dengan matanya yang masih berair.

Aomine berolling eyes dengan malas. Tunggu, kenapa malah jadi ia yang terlihat seperti pihak menindas? Bukannya Aomine lah yang menjadi pihak tertindas?

"Aku tidak suka majalah jelek itu!" Kise marah-marah lagi.

"..." Aomine diam saja menunggu Kise selesai.

"Kalau memang kau suka cewek seperti itu, sama Momocchi saja sana!"

"..."

"Besok akan kubakar semua majalahnya-_ssu_!"

"Apa? Jangan seenaknya, Kise!" Mereka kembali beradu mulut.

"Tuhkan! Bearti memang Aominecchi masih suka membaca majalah jelek itu!"

Aomine mulai panik, kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan si majalah kesayangan, tentu ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Mendadak otak udangnya mendapat sebuah inspirasi secara tak kasat mata(?)

"Aku tidak suka Aominecchi membagi waktu bersama dia!" lanjut Kise berapi-api.

Aomine _smirk_ ala preman. "Hah, yakin?" tanyanya. Kise terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Bukannya kau juga sering bertukar pesan dengan Haizaki?" kata Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia bisa memutar balik keadaan -giliran Kise yang kelabakan-

"Mana ada! Aku SMS-an dengan Shougo_-kun_ karena ada hal penting-_ssu_!" Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Takut Aomine menyimpulkan bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan Haizaki.

"Maksudmu janjian kencan, hm?" Aomine mulai mendekat, mengintimidasi iris madu milik Kise.

"Fitnah! Kami ada urusan kerja-_ssu_!" Kise ngeles, mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Aomine ingin mendekat.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja, Kise?" Aomine _sweatdrop_. Kise kan cuma ibu(?) rumah tangga yang kelewat gabut.

"Tapi, tapi.. itukan.. Aku cuma—"

"Uang belanja habis karena kau membeli pulsa untuk SMS-an dengan Haizaki, benar 'kan?" Aomine menatap tajam tepat di iris madu Kise.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR-_SSU_!"

Kise mendadak sewot. Jelas-jelas uang belanja habis untuk memenuhi kebutuhan porsi makan Aomine yang udah macam kuli, susu dan pampers bayi juga mahal. Belum lagi si ganguro itu sering bermain PS hingga larut, akibatnya tagihan listrik membengkak. Udah tau udang sekilo mahal, makan mau ini itu. Kise sampai rela berhemat dalam membeli kosmetik _skin care_ dan sampo mahalnya. Dasar suami tidak sadar diri.

Ryouka kembali membuka suara di saat yang tidak tepat. "Mamacchi cuka belcelita tentang papacchi kepada oom belambut gimbal icu," katanya jujur nan polos.

**_1 detik..._**

**_2 detik._**..

**_3 det—_**

"HUWAAAAAA!" Kise menangis kencang, ia takut ketahuan Aomine meski memang tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dan Haizaki.

Kenyataannya, memang Kise yang takut pada Aomine. Sayangnya, Aomine lebih suka diam dan mendengar semua ocehan Kise dengan sukarela karena telinganya sudah kebal. Makanya, Kise jadi melonjak. Coba saja kalau Aomine memberi perlawanan, mungkin bakal seri(?)

"Aominecchi!" Kise langsung berhambur memeluk Aomine. Tuhkan, ia akan melunak dengan sendirinya. Aomine tersenyum aneh seolah-olah berkata '_yang-bisa-menakuti-aku-hanyalah-aku'_

"O-oi! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Aomine berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Kise yang berasa pelukan atlet itu.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Shougo-_kun_ .. hiks... huwaaaaaa..."

"Ck, iya deh," gumam Aomine sambil mengelus surai pirang Kise dengan ogah-ogahan. Aomine memang suami yang tidak peka.

"Huwaaaaa! Habisnya Aominecchi ngeselin-_ssu_! Jadi aku curhat dengan Shougo-_kun_!" lanjut Kise menyedot ingusnya yang mulai keluar.

"Mamacchi..." Ryouka mendongak dan menatap Kise dengan mata bulat besarnya. ".. jangan menangis.." ia menarik ujung baju mamacchinya. Kise terharu melihat sikap gentle anaknya, berbeda jauh dari bapaknya.

"Iya aku tahu. Biasa aja kali," Aomine seperti biasa kelewat cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Aominecchi tidak takut aku berpaling dengan Shougo-_kun_?" Kise menyipit curiga, ia tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. "Shougo-_kun_ kan gentle, tidak seperti Aominecchi." ia berusaha menakuti Aomine.

Aomine meregangkan otot lehernya sehingga berbunyi **TEK** yang cukup keras. "Hah? Omong kosong macam apa itu?" balasnya dengan malas mode on. Iris madu Kise kembali berkaca-kaca, menduga bahwa Aomine tidak mencintainya lagi dan merelakannya pergi.

"Bukan gitu maksudku!" Aomine panik melihat Kise mulai ingin menangis lagi. "Maksudku, yah, mana bisa kau berpaling dariku?

Wajah putih Kise memerah, Aomine tahu aja kalau memang dari dulu Kise yang mengejar-ngejar dan menyukainya. Mana mungkin lah Kise akan berpaling dari cinta pertamanya. Kise jadi malu-malu kucing.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Aominecchi membaca majalah itu lagi-_ssu_! Atau aku minta cerai!" perintah Kise mutlak, melanjutkan permasalahan tadi dengan sebuah ancaman mematikan.

"Hah? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak begitu!" Aomine merasa tidak adil. Sejatinya dia pria yang pengen lihat cewek bohay juga.

"Ya dibisain!" Kise ngotot.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aominecchi kan sudah punya aku!"

"Tapi beda lah, itu kan hanya hobi, bodoh!"

"Kalau tidak aku akan menelpon ibumu untuk meminta surat pengajuan cer—" Kise mulai merapalkan ancamannya.

"Haa..yasudahlah, terserah kau saja." putus Aomine final, capek juga mendengar ocehan Kise yang tiada akhirnya. Didalam otak udangnya kini sedang merencanakan skenario licik untuk mengelabui Kise. Misalnya, membaca diam-diam di kantor atau sekalian majalahnya disimpan di kantor saja.

"Aominecchi tidak akan membaca majalah itu lagi kan?" Kise berharap.

Aomine mengangguk ragu, dosanya bertambah lagi.

"Janji?" Mood Kise mendadak berubah 360 derajat. Yang tadinya marah-marah tidak jelas, kini ia kembali ke karakteristik aslinya yang riang dan ceria. Aomine _sweatdrop_, secepat itukah?

"Y-ya.."

"Terima kasih Aominecchi~" Kise kembali memeluk Aomine dengan erat. Ia gampang sekali dikelabui. "Aku akan membuatkanmu burger teriyaki-_ssu_." ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, membuat Aomine sedikit merasa berdosa karena telah berencana menipunya(?)

Hari ini Aomine menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, yaitu menyimpan majalahnya di rumah meski di tempat yang tidak Kise tau sekalipun. Tapi ingatlah dirumah ada dua iblis kecil.

Aomine membantu Ryouka untuk berdiri, mata bulatnya masih sembab. "Papacchi..." kata Ryouka pelan, merasa kasihan dengan sang papacchi yang sering menjadi korban semprotan(?) mamacchinya. Kise membawa Ryouka kembali ke kamar. Aomine menghela nafas lega, setidaknya hari ini ia lolos. Sudah kan? Sudah?

Aomine sudah merelakan hati rapuh nan dakian miliknya sakit hati dihina Kise, lalu begitu selesai ia hanya mendapat sebuah pelukan? Sangat tidak adil.

"PAKET!"

"Sebentar-_ssu_!"

Kise langsung berlari ke pintu depan, menerima barang dari si kurir. Sedetik kemudian background tubuhnya menjadi sangat hitam dan mengerikan saat melihat barang tersebut.

**Majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi bikini _summer_.** **Spesial photoshoot di pantai plus tanda tangan langsung dari Horikita Mai.**

Si kurir merinding ketakutan dan langsung cabut dari sana.

Baru saja Aomine akan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar -mau tidur lagi-

"Aominecchi..." panggil sebuah suara dengan nada sangat rendah. Kise menghampiri Aomine yang masih di dapur dengan langkah berdebum-debum. Oh _shit_, Aomine lupa tentang barang itu. Harusnya ia mengubah alamat penerima jadi di kantornya saja_._ Sayangnya **sudah terlambat.**

Kise menunjukkan majalah nista itu tepat didepan muka Aomine.

"AP—" Aomine _speechless_. Kenapa majalah itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat? -padahal ia memesannya seminggu yang lalu- nahas sekali kau Aomine.

"..."

"K-Kise, aku bisa jelaskan.."

Aomine merinding disko melihat Kise yang akan meledak kapan saja. Rupanya ia termasuk rombongan suami-suami takut istri.

"AKU MINTA CERAI-_SSU_!"

"Hah?"

"Kembalikan aku pada ibuku sekarang-_ssu_!" (Kise dramatis mode: on)

"HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Bukan, bukan Aomine yang menangis. Ryouka tergelincir bola basket mainan berukuran kecil yang dibelikan Aomine untuknya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kepala kecilnya langsung nyungsep ke lantai.

"O-oi nanti dulu! Ryouka menangis!"

"AOMINECCHI BAKAAA!"

"HOAAAAAAA!"

Ryouki ikutan menangis kencang karena kelaparan, belum diberi susu oleh Kise.

"AOMINECCHI TIDAK PEKA!"

"ARGHHH!"

Aomine mengacak-acak surai biru tuanya dengan sangat frustasi. Demi seonggok Mai-_chan_, ia harus rela ditindas seperti ini. Harus ia kemanakan motto '_yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku_'?

"AOMINECCHI TIDUR DILUAR-_SSU_!"

Aomine mendadak merindukan masa lajangnya.

**~~~**

wattpad : @nasigorengkatsu

-thanks for reading-


End file.
